


Анатомия сирен

by wtf_jules_verne



Category: L'Île mystérieuse | The Mysterious Island - Jules Verne
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 11:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13716858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf_jules_verne/pseuds/wtf_jules_verne
Summary: у моряка в каждом порту по жене





	Анатомия сирен

– Была у меня одна в Кейптауне. Сиськи как два, нет, три ядра! – завел привычную шарманку Пенкроф, как только Герберт отправился спать.

– Три груди? Это невозможно даже в животном мире, дорогой Пенкроф. Грудь, как и руки, ноги или уши, орган парный, так что, рассказывая вашу историю, лучше упомянуть четыре ядра.

– Да что вы такое говорите, мистер Смит! Я ж в плане размера, а не количества, а преувеличивать я не мастер, вы ж меня знаете!

– Конечно, дорогой Пенкроф, конечно, – усмехнулся Гедеон Спилет, лежавший у камина Гранитного дворца и задумчиво разглядывавший сполохи на стенах. – После истории про сирену, которая гонялась за вами по всему Саргассову морю, чтобы вручить косяк мальков с вашими бородами, мы с Сайрусом и Набом не сомневаемся в искренности ваших слов.

– Сомневаемся, масса Гедеон, у девы морской ведь хвост. – Гедеон мог поклясться, что Наб покраснел, невзирая на природную черноту.

– Молод ты, парень, – покачал головой Пенкроф, – а рот? Сирены ж через рот матерями становятся, наивная ты душа! Сунул я свой член в ее пасть, полную острейших зубов, и думаю, ну, как удача твоя, брат Пенкроф, повернет, то ли без яиц останешься, то ли сладость получишь такую, что друзьям рассказать будет не стыдно! Она возьми, да и так засоси мои причиндалы, что я забыл, как дышать, и всего меня до глазниц выпила, окаянная дева! Первой степени удовольствие доставила, вот что я вам скажу!

– То есть, что на выводок ваших мальков сейчас охотятся рыбаки, и их, кровь от крови вашей, могут кинуть на противень и изжарить, вас совсем не волнует? Какая жестокость, – улыбнулся в бороду Сайрус Смит.

– Не поймают и не изжарят, если они в папашу пошли, да и мамаша у них огонь! Спокоен я за ту семью, – отмахнулся Пенкроф и продолжил: – Так вот, вернусь к той, у которой сиськи, как ядра...

– Право, Пенкроф, – Гедеон сел и подбросил в огонь несколько веток, – продолжайте, нам повезло, что у вас было столько приключений с прекрасным полом.

– Эх, не только с прекрасным, – тяжело вздохнул Пенкроф. – Не хотел вот рассказывать, да, видно, придется. Был у меня один в Кейптауне, яйца, как два, нет, три ядра!..


End file.
